


so cold

by imaginenarusasu



Series: love isn't the same with everyone [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Don't Kill Me, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Winter, not thorins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginenarusasu/pseuds/imaginenarusasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The room was relatively warm, even though it had obviously snowed again.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	so cold

Something was off. Something had woken him up.

He couldn't immediately figure out what exactly, everything seemed to be in place.  
The room was relatively warm, even though it had obviously snowed again.

Ah Bilbo would probably stay in bed late into the day, and having Thorin bring him snacks every hour.

He huffed out an amused laugh at his adorable antics. 

Then he froze and pressed closer, stilling so he could be sure.

And he wished he'd never woken up. Where he'd fallen asleep to Bilbo's steady heartbeat, he'd been woken by the absolute lack of it.


End file.
